1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of constructing storage cells and more particularly to forming welded joints between the terminal ends of adjacent cell plate lugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the lugs of the plates belonging to a cell and in particular lead acid storage cells are welded together prior to insertion into a case. The lugs of plates to be thus joined, after being positioned adjacent to each other, are retained in that position by means of a jig while the welds are formed. The plates, thus joined, are then inserted into the case which is then sealed so that the welds are contained within the walls and the volume of the cell case.
The word "weld," as used in connection with the construction of cells and in particular lead acid storage cells, generally refers to the process by which lead or lead alloy materials are melted and caused to contact and to join with solid material. When the material being melted is lead or a lead alloy, this process may also be called "soldering." As used in this application, the word "weld" is intended to have its broadest interpretation including the meaning of "soldering" and to generally include any process in which molten material is applied to and retained in contact with solid material while the molten material cools and solidifies.